1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toothed plate for a toothed plate-link chain, wherein the toothed plate includes two teeth with tooth flanks, and having an indentation between the teeth.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toothed plates for toothed plate-link chains generally have an indentation at the vertical plane of symmetry of the plate. The indentation is defined by tooth inner flanks and by a transition curve having only a single radius. In addition, the tooth flanks and the transition curve are connected to each other at tangents, so that the transition curve radius joins the tooth flanks in such a way that there is a common tangent present at the connection point. Such toothed plates are known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,554 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,926.
A disadvantage of the known toothed plates is that high stresses can occur in the region of the indentation when the chain is in operation.
An object of the present invention is therefore to provide a toothed plate for a toothed plate-link chain in which the stresses that occur in the region of the indentation are smaller.